


LAZER TAG

by turnupfortrash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Making Out, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: Leonard suggests a team bonding exercise and Axel decides he's going to plan it. Mick is less than enthusiastic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBustyStClair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBustyStClair/gifts).



> Inspired by [thist](http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/post/138696708496/halleydoedog-take-me-laser-tagging-and-then) post on tumblr

It was Axel’s idea, as most terrible ideas are, and Mick was already ready for the night to be over. Lenny had suggested that they needed to do some team bonding, the Rogues may work and live together but Mick can admit they’re still a pretty dysfunctional team. When the ideas was brought up, Axel excitedly volunteered himself to plan it. The excitement should have been a clue but Mick was just relieved he wasn’t getting stuck with it.

They pulled into the parking lot, him and Lenny in the front seat and the _kids_ in the back of the van, and Mick could swore he’d go blind from all the florescent lights on the building. _LAZER TAG_ . Mick thought the _z_ was a bit much but what did he know of these things. He turns to give a pained look to his partner but all he gets is a smirk in return. Eventually they have to get out of the van, all piling out and heading to the door. Once they’re in, Axel immediately rushes ahead, waving and talking animatedly to the guy behind the desk. It’s clear he comes here often and Mick is dreading this more and more.

Once they’re all paid for, they get led back to a room filled with large plastic guns and vests. They were reasonable quality knock offs of the real thing, Mick was sure it was impressive to the kids that came in here. Lisa was looking over them with excitement, though she seemed to look at the large vests with distaste. Probably thought they would clash with her outfit or something. The scrawny teen that was manning the booth looked ready to tell her she could forgo it, staring up at her in something akin to awe.

They were strapping the vests on and turning the guns on as the kid described what the game was like. There were three rounds and two teams, red vs blue. Mick was on the blue team with Mark, Shawna, and Lisa. The red team was Len, Hartley and Axel (who apparently was _so_ good that he counted as two people).

“You ready for this, Mick?” Len asked with a grin, obviously enjoying the exasperation of his partner.   
“Yeah, yeah, let’s get this over with already.” Mick rolled his eyes, before walking towards the door.

The room was dark, with lights placed around sporadically. Each team moved to their side as the countdown began. Their team had a brief moment to discuss their strategy before the loud buzzer went off, signalling the start of the round. They split up and made their way towards the other team.

It was a mess, the red team lost and they lost _badly_. Axel was out within seconds, Mick was able to sneak around and snipe him out right from the get go. Mark manages to get Hartley out after a few minutes and Shawna and Lisa tag team to take out Leonard. Mick isn’t sure how this was going to work as a team bonding activity, considering Axel and Hartley looked ready to kill the blue team for defeating them so easily. The second round lasts a little longer, this time they’re defending a base and Axel and Hartley manage to set up a good defense system. However having the one less person on their team was a disadvantage and the blue team managed to exploit.

Even though it may not be the best team bonding exercise, Mick was definitely starting to enjoy himself. When the rules for the last round was being explained, Mick was looking at the red team with a smug expression. Leonard noticed and scowled at him, which only made Mick laugh.

“Don’t worry, boss. I don’t think less of ya for being shitty at this.” Mick said with a grin before heading over to the blue team side.

When the buzzer goes off they all split up, Mick is sneaking around on the left side. He’s passed the halfway mark and is on the red team's side, looking around to find where they’re hiding. Mick’s peering around a corner when a hand on the back of his shirt pulls him back and up against the wall. By the time Mick realizes who it is, Len’s mouth is on him. Kissing his partner still gives him chills after all this time, that tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Mick pulls Leonard in as close as he can, pushing his gun to the side, more than content to make out in the corner like teenagers. A thigh is pushed between his legs and Mick can’t help but grind up against it, losing himself in the sensations of the body pressed against him. He can distantly hear the sound of the guns going off, knocking off players one by one, but he’s perfectly content to ignore it.

At least he ignores it until Leonard pulls back with a grin, hands no longer on his body, and shoots him right up against the sensor. The voice of the announcer rings out, _RED TEAM WINS_. Mick is startled, still leaning up against the wall as Leonard walks away to join his team. He can hear them hooting and hollering, excited to have won. Mick sighs, rubbing a hand against his face, before he starts laughing. Eventually he makes his way over to the group, watching from the sides as they all laugh and joke with each other. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
